Speak Now
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Lois Lane was never the type of girl to barge in a white vail occasion, but Clark Kent is not the type of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl, AU season 9 oneshot


Speak Now

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

It was all that stupid Taylor Swift's fault, her and that song that gave her this bright idea. Lois Lane stood in front of the church where Clark and Lana's wedding was taking place. She looked at the invitation that was very….well very _pink _Lois hated pink. If it was her and Clark's wedding the invitations would be red or blue but not that pastel blue the real blue. She took a deep breath and opened up the wooden door and that's when she saw it, pink everything was pink. It was like a pink nightmare or like someone threw up pink all over the place.

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Lois carefully snuck past Clark's old friend Pete and her ex Ollie, all that military training had finally worked out. That's when she heard the snotty, spoiled yell from Clark's bride to be and a snide remark from Ollie. "Kara! There is a wrinkle in my dress!" Lana screamed. "You ruined it, I said no wrinkles! Now go get my Aunt, she'll fix your mistake."

Lois heard an audible sigh from Kara and then footsteps as the door flew open, Lois had to keep herself from laughing when she saw the tough super hero dressed in the puffiest pink dress ever and the massive ribbon on the front. Kara's eyes bugged out when she saw Lois and she dragged the reporter to the bathroom.

"Lois! What are you doing here?" Kara asked. "Lana didn't invite you."

Lois snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know the queen of pink didn't invite me, Martha did so I uh decided to come."

Kara let out a laugh. "You know, I wished he would of just maned up and asked you out. Then maybe it would have been you walking down that isle instead of Lana, she's such a.."

"Bitch?" Lois finished for her

"Yeah well, If I have to here one more thing about Clark and his 'secret' I swear I will scream" Kara said. She then smiled at Lois. "You know, you might just look…or you do look way prettier then the bride."

"Kara!" They head Lana scream. "Where are you?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Lois whatever you're planning I'm right behind you." She said with a smiled then left the bathroom.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Lois looked at herself in the bathroom door, it was…no it should have been her walking down that isle today instead of the queen bitch herself. She then got another scare when the very pregnant Chloe walked in, her dress was like Kara's expect the bow was on her swelled belly.

"Well, Kara told me that you where here. Please tell me that you're going to stop this madness?" Chloe pleaded

Lois rocked back on her heals and bit her lip. "Well, if Smallville's happy I'm happy so-"

"Lois," Chloe began. "Clark has been miserable ever since you left for Star City, I think that deep down you love him. That's why you're here huh?"

Lois didn't say anything but the music began playing. "Well that's my cue." Chloe said. "Please, tell him before it's too late."

"Chloe, it's already too late." Lois said with sadness

Chloe smiled. "It's never too late, never." And left.

Lois followed her cousin and took a seat in the back of the church.

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  
She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Lois watched as Kara took the lead, she was the first to walk out from behind the doors. Kara smiled and winked at Lois, Bart, who was walking with her, gapped and pointed. "Is that?" she heard him ask. "Oh thank god!" Kara elbowed him a little too hard and they continued to walk.

Next came a few of Lana's friends from high school, her admires and wanna- be's. They seemed to be on top of the world. After all the cutest couple in Smallville was getting married. Then finally Chloe came down as the maid of honor with Ollie at her side. He too spotted Lois and gave her the thumbs up, Lois laughed to herself no one wanted these two to marry. Then the organ began to play, it sounded like something out of a horror movie and Lana Lang came floating down the aisle. Her dress matched the wedding cake perfectly and it had the same ugly pink ribbons on the skirt. That's not how Lois pictured her wedding dress, not at all.

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now

But what Lois did notice was that Clark was not smiling, not one bit. Chloe was right, her was miserable so she had to do something. He shouldn't be marrying Lana Lang, his old flame, he should be marrying her. So she sat and waited for her opportune moment.

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

"If there is anyone that does not wish to see these two wished in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lois stood up and cleared her throat; she hid her shaking hands behind her back. Her eyes locked with Clark's who was obviously surprised to see her and then he smiled at her. She smiled back and then spoke in a shaky voice. "The uh- the general always told me to always speak up when I want something, or to say something in a situation when something is not right."

Lana was starring daggers at Lois but Martha Kent was beaming, Lois continued. "But Clark shouldn't be marrying her, He should be marrying someone who will love him for who he really is not who they make him to be." Lois then looked at Chloe who seemed to be telling her to keep going. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you Clark and please don't marry her."

Everyone in the church was silent, no one coughed, and no one moved Lana however was looking from Clark to Lois then through behind gritted teeth she said. "Clark don't you dare do this to me!"

Clark let go of Lana's hands and ran to Lois who was now standing in the middle of the aisle. He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her with so much pent up love and happiness. Everyone on Lana's side of the church gasped when everyone on Clark's side sighed. "Looks like no one wanted you to marry her" Lois murmured against his lips.

Clark smiled and kissed her again.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'

Clark grabbed her hand and he took one last look at Lana and shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry" and with a laugh, they rushed out the front doors. With Lana screaming after them that she hopes they enjoy their miserable lives together. This made Lois laugh even harder, when they were in a safe distance of people, Clark picked Lois up and he super sped her to the barn.

"Sorry I pulled a Kanye at your wedding." Lois said

Clark laughed. "Well I'm glad you did Lois, I'm glad you did."


End file.
